Hold On
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [Sterek, rated T pour l'instant] Pour Stiles, son système nerveux n'est en rien responsable de ses crises de panique. Le facteur stimulant, c'est Derek Hale. Et l'ado n'est pas... mais alors vraiment pas... au bout de ses surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLD ON- CHAPITRE 1**

**Bonjours mes p'tits loups.**

Incroyable mais vrai, voici une fic à chapitres! Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, je n'aime pas en écrire, normalement!

Je vous offre donc aujourd'hui le premier chapitre de "Hold On"! Elle démarre de façon légère et humoristique, mais tendra vers quelque chose de plus sombre au fil des chapitres. Evidemment, c'est un Sterek (en devenir). Cependant, le Sterek n'est pas ce autour de quoi tout gravite, pour une fois, mais ça aura une incidence sur l'histoire et bien sûr l'histoire est centrée sur Derek et Stiles quand même! On s'refait pas!

Ce chapitre est rated K, c'est un peu fluff lol

Le rating changera selon les chapitres. J'ai mis la fic en T, mais me connaissant, ça finira en M!

**EDIT:** Merci à **Cathouchka31** pour sa relecture :)

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!**

* * *

><p>OoOoOoO<p>

On dit souvent que le stress généré par une situation dangereuse est bénéfique pour le corps. Il produit pléthore de réactions physico-chimiques, comme la dilatation des bronches pour nous permettre de respirer, ou encore la sécrétion d'endorphines pour appréhender une douleur à venir.

Le chef d'orchestre qui régule tout ça, c'est l'hypothalamus. Mais croyez-le ou non, ce _type_ est un abruti.

Et Stiles n'était pas dupe.

Il avait lu un jour que le stress chronique qui favorisait la libération de molécules d'adrénaline ou d'hormones d'aldostérone était _toxique_ pour la santé si toutes ces substances chimiques n'étaient pas «consommées » par une activité physique intense.

Et depuis que Stiles avait rencontré Derek Hale, il soupçonnait son hypothalamus de faire des siennes et de décupler ses crises de panique.

Derek Hale _était_ le facteur stimulant qui faisait se réveiller son système nerveux à n'importe quel moment du jour et de la nuit.

Sans compter que, généralement, le loup avait le chic pour dramatiser plus que de raison et Stiles voyait rouge à chaque fois. Son pauvre cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme…

L'adolescent en était venu à la conclusion que –CQFD : Derek Hale était toxique pour son organisme.

Inspirant profondément pour calmer son système hypothalamo-hypophyso-surrénalien, Stiles se mit à taper nerveusement du pied tout en se rongeant les ongles.

Il était assis sur le perron de sa maison et attendait depuis vingt minutes que Derek rapplique. Ce dernier l'avait appelé (chose qu'il ne faisait a priori que lorsqu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire autrement, c'est-à-dire jamais) et lui avait annoncé qu'il arriverait d'une minute à l'autre, sans donner plus d'explications.

Si seulement ce foutu mec ténébreux s'était contenté de lui envoyer un sms, Stiles ne serait pas, en cet instant précis, en train de baliser et d'essayer d'éviter une crise de spasmophilie aiguë.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans son esprit qui tournait à plein régime : Scott ne l'avait pas appelé, lui.

En cas d'événement grave, son meilleur ami lui aurait envoyé un message, à défaut de lui passer un coup de fil. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son portable puis soupira.

Rien.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer, pas vrai ?

Une éternité plus tard, le bruit caractéristique du moteur de la Camaro lui parvint. Il l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Stiles se leva, avançant jusqu'au trottoir tandis que Derek se garait avec une lenteur extrêmement… extrême. Bon sang, ce type savait se faire désirer !

Stiles eut le temps de se demander si la Chevrolet était équipée d'un V8, si les suspensions à l'avant étaient de type MacPherson et si par ailleurs, c'était le model RS, avant que Derek ne coupe _enfin_ le moteur et pose un pied sur l'asphalte. Déjà, l'adolescent était à sa portière.

« Va falloir qu'on définisse ensemble l'expression « _d'une minute à l'autre_ », mec ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends ! » s'exclama Stiles tandis que Derek sortait de la voiture tout en l'écartant de son chemin.

« N'exagère pas, je t'ai appelé il y a vingt minutes », grogna le loup.

Stiles soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel. Derek observait les alentours avec la même tête que Liam Nesson dans « _Taken_ », ce fameux film où l'acteur disait « Je vous chercherai, je vous trouverai et je vous tuerai » d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Nesson avait surement plagié Derek, en fait.

« Alors ?! », s'égosilla impatiemment Stiles. « T'as trouvé un cadavre ? Une de tes ex veut tous nous tuer ? T'as mordu quelqu'un ? Allo la Terre ? »

« Ferme-là, Stiles ! »

Derek reporta son attention sur lui, faisant luire un instant ses yeux de grand méchant loup. Les poils de l'adolescent se hérissèrent sur sa nuque, mais il feignit l'indifférence. Il avait l'habitude.

Le loup l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna jusqu'au coffre de la Camaro. Il jeta –encore- un coup d'œil au voisinage puis pointa son index droit sur la poitrine de Stiles, tout ça avec une autorité ahurissante.

« Tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi, pour le moment », dit-il tout bas.

Stiles blêmit et son hypothalamus entama une petite samba dans son cerveau.

« Attends… Derek, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! C'est un truc super grave, je suis sûr. Non, parce-que vu ta tête et te connaissant, je m'attends à tout ! J'te rappelle que je suis qu'un pauvre humain sans défense ! J'vais pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, faut appeler Scott de suite, là ! Bon, à la limite si je dois t'aider à enterrer quelqu'un, je peux creuser. Ca je sais faire. Mais j'te préviens, je veux pas être plus impliqué que je le devrais, hein ! J'te rappelle que mon père, c'est un peu le shérif de Beacon Hills et si jamais… »

« Promets-moi ! » gronda Derek.

Comment pouvait-on froncer autant les sourcils? Ce n'était définitivement pas humain.

« Ok, ok ! Promis ! » lâcha Stiles avec appréhension.

Derek sembla expirer toute la frustration du monde. Il ouvrit à demi le coffre de sa Camaro et Stiles se pencha…

…Il se pencha, hoqueta de surprise et se jeta sur le coffre pour le refermer, arborant à son tour l'expression de Liam Nesson dans _Taken_.

« NOM DE DIEU ! »

Il avait _hurlé_ dans un murmure sa surprise. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Stiles peina à trouver ses mots (une première).

« Je… Je crois que je fais une crise de panique, là ! » souffla-t-il avec difficulté.

Derek arqua un sourcil.

« Il faut que tu m'aides. »

« Quoi ?! T'es un grand malade, Derek Hale ! Bon sang, alors c'est _ça_ ton kiffe ? Moi qui croyais que t'étais un homme de principes… ! »

« Stiles, de quoi tu parles ? », s'impatienta ledit homme de principes.

« De ça ! »

L'adolescent pointa le coffre de la Camaro. Il avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'ils souhaitaient sortir de leurs orbites et se jeter dans de l'eau de javel pour oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Stiles… »

« Désolé, mec, mais je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là ! C'est carrément malsain et… et _horrible _! Ôter la vie à une créature innocente, franchement… Je… Je crois que je vais vomir… »

« Ôter la… Stiles, elle est vivante ! » s'indigna Derek.

« Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu l'as kidnappée ?! », s'écria l'adolescent.

Derek se jeta sur lui et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, espérant de tout son être que les voisins n'étaient pas à l'écoute depuis leurs fenêtres.

« Ferme-là ! J'ai kidnappé ni tué personne ! »

Le garçon se libéra de l'emprise du loup et se précipita pour ouvrir le coffre.

A l'intérieur, emmitouflé dans le blouson en cuir de Derek, un bébé (_vivant_ -Stiles put enfin le confirmer) dormait paisiblement.

« Ok, alors primo : on met pas des bébés dans le coffre de sa voiture, Derek ! C'est carrément suspect ! »

Le loup haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Secundo : d'où diable tu le sors, ce gosse ?! »

Stiles plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Derek.

« Ne me dis pas que… C'est… C'est le tiens ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé devant le loft… Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Le susnommé venait de récupérer l'enfant qui marmonna dans son sommeil et le blottit contre lui.

« On rentre », ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa maison, bientôt suivit du loup.

OoOoOoO

« Ok, on reprend : quelqu'un a abandonné ce bébé devant chez toi, tu l'as mis dans ton coffre et tu es venu jusqu'ici. Tu me promets que tu ne l'as pas kidnappé, hein ?»

Stiles était assis sur le canapé, l'enfant en bas âge toujours endormi dans ses bras. Derek faisait les cent pas face à lui.

« J'ai une tête à kidnapper des enfants ? » grogna Derek.

Stiles s'apprêtait à lui répondre positivement mais son regard assassin l'en dissuada.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu es venu me voir _moi _? »

Derek arrêta de creuser une tranchée sur le parquet du salon et observa Stiles un moment.

« J'en sais rien. »

« Ok, on va essayer avec une autre question… T'es sûr que cet enfant n'est pas le tiens, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait promettre de n'en parler à personne ? »

« J'en sais rien, Stiles ! » s'exaspéra Derek en levant les mains.

« Mais bien sûr. J'vais te dire ce que je pense, Sourwolf. Une de tes conquêtes a voulu se débarrasser de l'enfant que _tu_ lui as fait en le déposant devant chez toi au lieu de le noyer comme un chaton indésirable. Et t'es venu me voir parce que tu savais que Super Stiles trouverait vite une solution à ce petit problème ! Alors voilà ma solution : retrouve la mère, excuse-toi, et assume tes responsabilités ! Parce-que j'espère que tu comptais pas me refiler le môme et me faire porter le chapeau ! Si mon père pense que j'ai un bébé, il va pas survivre ! »

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Pour la dernière fois : ce bébé n'est pas à moi ! Mais je pense savoir pourquoi on l'a abandonné devant ma porte. »

« Ah ? »

Derek s'avança puis s'agenouilla devant Stiles, qui paniqua (très) légèrement. Bah oui, parce qu'avoir un alpha à genoux devant soi, c'était assez bizarre. Et étrangement excitant.

_Excitant ? _Certaines zones de son cerveau avaient vraiment un souci.

Derek porta un doigt au visage de l'enfant et releva sa lèvre supérieure avec précaution. La petite avec deux minuscules crocs à la place des canines. Stiles étouffa une exclamation surprise.

« Et après tu oses me dire que ce bébé n'est pas de toi ?! Bon sang, Derek, c'est un louveteau ! »

« C'est une femelle », jugea bon de préciser l'homme toujours à genoux.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« L'odorat. »

Stiles fit la moue, l'air de dire « évidemment », avant de reporter son attention sur l'enfant.

« Elle doit avoir à peine un an… » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? »

« On doit retrouver sa meute. La personne qui l'a laissé devant chez moi devait savoir qui j'étais. »

« Et si sa mère a voulu la protéger de sa propre meute en abandonnant sa fille ? Et si cette petite était en danger de mort et que le destin voulait que tu deviennes son père ? »

« Tu regardes trop de films », fit Derek en se relevant. « Quand ton père rentrera, essaie de savoir si on lui a signalé une disparition d'enfant ces derniers jours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle, en attendant ? »

Derek attrapa l'enfant à bout de bras. Il allait répondre à Stiles lorsque la petite se réveilla brusquement et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Le loup soupira et tenta de la bercer maladroitement, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter les pleurs du bambin.

Stiles se leva et la prit dans ses bras en jetant un regard réprobateur à l'alpha.

« On tient pas un bébé comme ça ! » dit-il. « Tu t'es jamais occupé de tes sœurs ou quoi ? »

« Ma mère s'en occupait », bougonna Derek.

« Elle doit avoir faim », avança l'hyperactif. « Pas vrai, choupette ? T'as faim, c'est ça ? »

« _Choupette _? »

Derek suivit Stiles jusqu'à la cuisine. Ce dernier farfouilla dans le réfrigérateur, tenant la petite fille d'un bras. Elle semblait s'être calmée et, reniflant de temps en temps, elle observait avec attention le garçon qui la portait.

Stiles récupéra un yaourt et un pot de confiture. Il fit signe à Derek de prendre la petite et versa les ingrédients dans un bol avant de les mélanger frénétiquement.

L'enfant regardait Derek avec de gros yeux ronds, la mine boudeuse. Le loup fit luire ses yeux et laissa échapper un léger grognement animal. La fillette fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes.

« Donne-moi là, père indigne ! » se moqua Stiles en récupérant l'enfant avant de l'assoir à même le comptoir de la cuisine. « Tu veux lui donner à manger » ?

Il indiqua le bol d'un signe de tête tout en tenant la petite pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

« Non. »

« Derek », souffla Stiles. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve ses parents, tu es responsable de ce bébé, il va falloir que tu apprennes à t'en occuper correctement ! »

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel face à ce Stiles trop adulte pour être vrai. Il finit par capituler et récupéra le bol et une cuillère avant de présenter une bouchée à la petite, qui garda la bouche fermée en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Derek se tourna vers Stiles, exaspéré.

L'adolescent lui prit la cuillère des mains et n'eut aucune difficulté à faire manger le bambin.

Le loup observa Stiles s'appliquer dans sa tâche. Il parlait doucement à la petite en lui faisant le coup de l'avion avec la cuillère. Elle laissait parfois échapper un petit rire aigu, et son regard bleu perçant ne lâchait pas celui, noisette, de Stiles. Hypnotisée par le garçon, elle semblait ne voir que lui.

Derek se dit que c'était, en règle générale, l'effet que faisait Stiles. Il parlait beaucoup, mais parvenait toujours par focaliser l'attention sur lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et en cet instant, l'alpha le trouva tout simplement adorable.

Cette pensée n'avait pas fini de se matérialiser dans son esprit qu'il sentit la présence du shérif à proximité et se ressaisit rapidement.

« Ton père ».

Stiles eut à peine le temps de se retourner que son père entrait dans la cuisine. Le garçon se raidit, la cuillère dégoulinante de yaourt et de confiture dans les mains.

« Je peux tout expliquer ! » s'exclama Stiles.

Le shérif haussa les sourcils : « M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu manges des cochonneries entre les repas ? C'est pas nouveau, Stiles. »

Au tour du jeune Stilinski de hausser les sourcils. Il fit un tour sur lui-même. Il était seul. Derek et le bébé avaient disparu.

« Euh… Ouais » dit-il alors à son père. « La main dans l'sac !... »

Le shérif observa d'un air suspicieux son fils pendant quelques secondes, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se dirigea plutôt vers le frigo en marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec le dîner de ce soir.

« Rien d'intéressant, au boulot ? »

Stiles tenta d'afficher une mine désintéressée mais c'était peine perdue avec son père. Il lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non, non ! J'ai le droit de demander comment s'est passée ta journée, quand même, tu crois pas ? »

« Stiles… »

« Tu m'connais, 'pa ! » s'exclama-t-il théâtralement « J'aime me tenir au courant ! Ça manque d'action, ces derniers temps ! »

« Et c'est que mieux ! »

« Alors, rien de spécial ? »

« Rien de spécial. Juste un signalement de… »

« Une disparition ?! » s'empressa de demander l'adolescent avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait été tout sauf subtil.

« Oui. Madame Stevenson qui a encore perdu son chat. »

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? »

« A propos du chat de la mère Michel ? J'ai bien peur que non, mais je vais tâcher d'enquêter sérieusement là-dessus », le taquina-t-il.

Son père le gratifia d'un sourire indulgent puis retourna s'occuper du repas du soir.

Stiles passa le reste de la soirée à éplucher les sites Internet, à la recherche d'informations quelconques sur une disparition d'enfants et sur les enfants loups. Il apprit beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs. Il se doutait que la plupart des informations étaient erronées, mais globalement, tous les sites s'accordaient sur le fait que les louveteaux-garous étaient de petites créatures intelligentes à l'esprit vif et au fort caractère. Il songea un instant à Derek chargé de s'occuper de la petite fille et un sourire espiègle balaya son visage. Sur ces dernières pensées, il sombra dans un sommeil lourd, la tête sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

OoOoOoO

Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin lorsque le téléphone de Stiles se mit à sonner. Il fit un bond et tomba de sa chaise, le clavier de son ordinateur imprimé sur sa joue. Marmonnant toute sa haine envers cette sonnerie agressive, il réussit à se redresser assez pour attraper son portable.

« Hummallooo ? » bafouilla l'adolescent, les yeux mi-clos.

_« Stiles ?! »_

_« _Nan, le Pape ! Derek, il est trois heures du mat' et je… »

« _Viens au loft de suite !_ »

Et il raccrocha.

Fichu loup-garou.

Stiles balança son portable avec énergie sur son lit et soupira. Ce type allait l'achever. Il était _vraiment_ toxique pour sa santé.

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles ouvrait l'énorme porte blindée du loft, ne cessant de prier pour que son père ne remarque pas son absence quand il se lèverait dans quelques heures pour aller travailler.

Des hurlements à déchirer le cœur ricochaient sur les murs en béton de la grande salle. Derek se précipita vers Stiles, les cheveux étrangement coiffés (pas coiffés, en fait. Carrément en pétard), le t-shirt à moitié rentré dans son jeans, un début de cernes sous ses yeux clairs. L'adolescent dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Fais-là taire, ou je la tue ! » s'écria le loup en pointant du doigt la petite fille abandonnée sur le lit de l'Alpha.

Stiles s'y dirigea et la prit dans ses bras en la dorlotant, mais elle ne se calmait pas.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'elle pleure ? »

« Depuis que je suis parti de chez toi. »

« Tu lui as redonné à manger ? »

« Evidemment ! Je l'ai trempée dans l'eau, aussi. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Elle a vomi dans _ma_ voiture. Je l'ai lavée », grogna Derek.

« La petite ou la voiture ? »

Un regard assassin lui répondit.

« Tu l'as pas remise dans le coffre, au moins ? »

« J't'ai pas demandé de jouer à l'assistante sociale, Stiles. Fais-la taire, c'est tout ! » vociféra l'alpha en quittant la pièce d'un pas rageur.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel puis reporta son attention sur le bébé. Il l'examina brièvement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de l'allonger sur le dos. Il en fit de même et se cala sur le flanc, de manière à rester face à la petite qui pleurait sans répit.

« Chuuut… Ça va aller Choupette, tonton Stiles est là, maintenant… », murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le grand méchant Derek ? Il est pas si méchant que ça, promis. Il a juste du mal avec les enfants… Et pas que les petits bébés tous mignons comme toi, je te rassure… », continua-t-il en soupirant.

La petite sanglotait et le regardait, sans doute sans comprendre, mais au moins, ses hurlements avaient cessé.

« Je reste avec toi, d'accord ? T'es une gentille petite louve, faut pas avoir peur d'un alpha bourru… », Stiles caressa machinalement la joue de la petite quand il remarqua qu'elle était plus rouge qu'elle ne devrait. Il passa une main sur son front puis esquissa un sourire.

« Ah bah voilà… Tu fais tes dents… Ou tes crocs, plutôt ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça te fait mal, Choupette ? Hein que ça te fait mal… Meuh oui… Bon sang… je deviens gâteux ! »

Stiles se redressa, enleva sa veste et ses chaussures, puis s'allongea un peu plus confortablement sur le lit. Il offrit son index au bambin qui le mordilla frénétiquement. Ses petits crocs meurtrissaient sa chair, mais l'adolescent était tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'en formalisa pas et finit par s'assoupir, le loft baignant dans une douce sérénité.

Derek était resté dans l'ombre, en haut de l'escalier, à épier les deux gamins.

Il redescendit chercher une couverture qu'il posa sur eux en prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible.

Il observa un moment le visage endormi de Stiles, détaillant chacun de ses traits, ses grains de beautés, ses longs cils, ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussés, sa bouche… Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna du lit, les poings serrés.

Derek batailla avec son esprit pour faire taire les pensées déplacées qui l'assaillaient. Et il y avait son petit (trèèès petit) côté fleur bleue qui n'arrêtait pas de brandir des pancartes « STILES EST TROP ADORABLE AVEC CE BEBE DANS LES BRAS, OMG ! » qu'il s'efforçait de chasser plus que toutes autres choses.

Pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur la louve.

… Merde, il était Derek Hale. Pas un bisounours !

OooOooOooO

* * *

><p><strong>Voila pour le chapitre 1. J'espère que ça vous a plu et intrigué!<strong>

**Et rappelez-vous: les reviews, c'est gratuit et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir :p**

**A très vite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLD ON - CHAPITRE 2**

**Note de l'auteure (où le paragraphe chiant qui consiste à raconter sa vie):**

Bonjour mes p'tits loups!

Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous écrire un énorme **MERCI**. Cette fic a tellement bien démarré, je n'en reviens toujours pas! Vous êtes incroyables, merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favo'. Quelle belle récompense! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore répondu à tout le monde mais promis je me rattrape dès que possible.

Pour ce chapitre: rating **K+**

**GROS MERCI **à **Cathouchka31** pour sa relecture et ses conseils avisés.

Ainsi qu'à **Joline Hale** qui me soutient jusqu'au bout dans mes délires.

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>OooOooOooO<strong>

« Mec, t'as une tête horrible ! »

« Oh, merci Scott, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur ! »

Le loup sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il finissait d'enfiler son équipement de lacrosse en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son meilleur ami qui paraissait plus maladroit et plus distrait que d'habitude.

Oui.

C'était possible.

« Sérieux, t'es sûr que ça va, Stiles ? T'as l'air épuisé. »

L'hyperactif marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible tout en pianotant rapidement sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone.

« T'écris à qui ? »

Scott s'était déjà avancé pour jeter un œil sur le sms de Stiles, qui s'empressa de ranger son portable dans son casier sous le regard suspicieux de son ami. Il se voyait mal lui avouer qu'il parlait chiffons avec Derek, tels deux mères au foyer s'échangeant les dernières actus de chez _PNMag _(1).

« À personne », répondit-il finalement avant d'entendre une nouvelle fois son portable vibrer.

Scott lui jeta un regard inquisiteur auquel il répondit par un sourire éclatant (et totalement faux).

« Allez, bande de gonzesses en short, toutes sur le terrain ! » beugla gracieusement le coach Finstock tandis que l'équipe de lacrosse sortait des vestiaires au compte-goutte.

Stiles s'empressa de récupérer son téléphone pour lire le message que Derek venait de lui envoyer.

« Quoi ? Il déconne… », marmonna-t-il avant de s'auto-dicter la réponse qu'il voulait envoyer : « Je suis…occupé… Je… passe… dès que…je peux… ne la… mange… pas…si… »

« STILINSKI ! »

Stiles sursauta violemment en lâchant son portable, une main sur le cœur.

« Bon sang, Coach ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore dans les vestiaires ?! Tu te crois en vacances ?! »

« En fait, je- »

« J'en ai rien à faire !... Et puis...qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ? »

Finstock baissa les yeux sur le portable qui avait trouvé subtil d'attirer son attention en vibrant juste entre ses deux pieds.

« _« Sourwolf »_ ? Tu t'es enfin dégoté une petite amie, Stilinski ? »

Il récupéra l'appareil avant que Stiles n'ait pu faire un geste et décrocha.

« Ici Bobby Finstock ! Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur votre prénom étrange, jeune fille, mais je peux vous assurer que si vous n'arrêtez pas de déconcentrer Stilinski plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, c'est lui qui aura de gros problèmes ! »

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonie.

A ce stade, Stiles ne sut s'il devait éprouver de l'embarras, de la colère ou de la peur. Derek allait sans doute se venger après s'être ouvertement fait traiter de « _jeune fille_ ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'équipe au complet était sur le terrain de lacrosse et terminait ses échauffements.

Le coach joua de son sifflet pour rappeler tout le monde vers lui.

« Stiles, ça va aller ? » chuchota Scott, légèrement en retrait, tandis que Stiles luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer sur la pelouse.

« Ouais, ouais, t'inquiète, me faut un temps d'adaptation… »

« Tu plaisantes ? On s'entraîne depuis des semaines. Il se passe quoi, à la fin ? »

« Je vous dérange, les garçons ? » vociféra le coach.

Scott était en train de s'excuser quand Stiles sentit un regard perçant posé sur lui. Il tourna la tête et retint une exclamation lorsqu'il aperçut Derek près des gradins, lui faisant signe de le rejoindre immédiatement. Paniqué, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami qui - dieu soit loué - ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de l'alpha. Finstock, qui partageait le groupe en plusieurs petites équipes, n'apprécierait sans doute que modérément le fait que Stiles se barre en plein cours. Un autre coup d'œil vers le loup et Stiles ne put que constater l'urgence de la situation. S'il ne faisait rien, l'alpha pousserait-il l'audace jusqu'à débouler en plein milieu du terrain ? Allez savoir avec un animal pareil.

Quelque chose était peut-être arrivé à Choupette… enfin… à la petite louve.

Il inspira profondément et tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Aaaaaah ! Aaaah j'ai mal ! Coach, au secours ! »

Stiles venait de se jeter à terre en se tenant les côtes, le visage crispé. Finstock jura en levant les bras au ciel avant de pousser Scott et les autres qui s'étaient réunis autour de Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?! »

« J'ai mal au ventre, coach ! » pleurnicha l'adolescent. « Je crois que je fais une crise d'appendicite ! Aaaah… ! »

« Il faut appeler le 911 ! » s'écria un des élèves.

« Non, on l'amène direct à l'hôpital » répondit un autre.

« Fermez-la ! McCall, ramène-le aux vestiaires et appelle l'infirmière !... Bon sang, mais qui c'est qui m'a fichu des bras-cassés pareils ?! »

Scott passa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'aux vestiaires.

« C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? » lui demanda-t-il quand ils se furent éloignés du groupe.

Stiles se mordit la langue. Il avait promis à Derek de ne rien révéler à quiconque. L'existence de la petite louve et ses escapades au loft depuis ces trois derniers jours devaient demeurer secrètes. Pourquoi se taire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il en percevait confusément l'importance et avait décidé qu'il valait mieux obéir à l'alpha.

« J'me sens pas bien… » marmonna-t-il. Mentir comme ça à Scott lui foutait les boules, d'autant que Scott était tout à fait capable de deviner qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité. Fichu instinct animal !

Ce dernier venait de pousser la porte des vestiaires et l'avait assis sur un banc.

« Stiles… » souffla-t-il. « T'es pas comme d'habitude. Ça fait plusieurs jours que t'agis bizarrement. Il s'est passé un truc ? Avec ton père ? »

« Mais non… Y'a rien. J'me sens juste pas bien… Dis, tu voudrais pas m'apporter de l'eau ? »

Scott regarda encore un instant Stiles, tentant de détecter des signes de mensonge. Il finit par soupirer et s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il revint, Stiles avait disparu.

**OoOoOoO**

Après avoir rejoint Derek à la Camaro et s'être installé à l'avant du véhicule, Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière sur laquelle la petite fille dormait paisiblement.

« T'as conduit jusqu'ici sans l'attacher ?! »

« Non, elle était sur mes genoux. »

Stiles passa une main lasse sur son visage. Qu'allait-il faire de lui, sérieusement ?

« Ok. C'est quoi le problème, alors ? » Préféra-t-il demander, évitant ainsi de s'embarquer dans une énième dispute quant à la meilleure façon d'élever un enfant.

« Il faut qu'on lui achète des trucs », lâcha Derek sur un ton neutre. « Des trucs de bébés. »

« … Du genre ? »

« Du genre un siège auto ! »

« … Attends… Tu m'as forcé à faire semblant d'agoniser devant tout le monde parce que tu dois aller acheter un siège auto ? Derek, franchement, tu- »

« Pas question que j'aille seul à _Babies'r'us _! Imagine qu'elle se mette à pleurer, je fais comment ? »

Stiles jeta un regard exaspéré à l'alpha, qui semblait clairement largué et accessoirement paniqué en s'imaginant coincé dans un magasin pour bébés, la louve en train de hurler dans ses bras.

« T'as conscience que j'ai dû encore mentir à Scott ? »

« Stiles… ne me force pas à te supplier », grogna Derek en détournant les yeux, ce qui amusa beaucoup l'adolescent pendant une fraction de seconde.

_Surtout Stiles, ne ris pas. Ne. Ris. PAS._

« Ok. »

Derek l'interrogea du regard.

« Ok », répéta Stiles. « Je t'accompagne mais à une seule condition ! Ce soir on commande chinois ! J'en ai marre de bouffer tes vieilles conserves ! »

Derek fit rouler ses yeux en une cascade oculaire inaccessible aux simples mortels puis démarra la voiture. Stiles réagit au quart de tour et lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher d'atteindre le levier de vitesses.

« T'es malade ou quoi ?! Choupette est pas attachée ! » s'exclama-t-il en escaladant son siège pour rejoindre l'enfant toujours endormie. Il la récupéra dans ses bras et, s'installant sur le siège arrière, il tenta - non sans difficulté - de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité. Le regard sombre du loup l'accompagnait dans le rétroviseur. C'était flippant...mais très drôle.

« C'est bon, Alfred (2), vous pouvez démarrer », plaisanta-t-il.

Ça ne fit pas rire Derek. Pas du tout.

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes étaient au rayon poussettes. Une dispute avait finalement éclatée. Stiles tenait la louve dans ses bras. Celle-ci semblait beaucoup s'amuser à les voir se chamailler, comme en témoignaient ses petits gloussements aigus et ses sourires baveux.

« Je te dis que celle-là est mieux ! Elle a l'air beaucoup plus résistante ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire, Stiles ? C'est pas comme si elle allait rester des mois au loft ! »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ?! Si t'étais à sa place, t'aimerais qu'on te trimbale partout dans une espèce de chariot préhistorique ?! »

« Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? » fit une voix chaleureuse non loin d'eux.

Lesdits messieurs cessèrent de crier et se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers une petite blonde en tailleur qui affichait un grand sourire attendri.

« Dieu merci ! » s'exclama Stiles. « Dites-lui que cette poussette est la meilleure, je vous en prie ! »

La vendeuse gloussa gentiment alors que Derek affichait une mine renfrognée et croisait les bras.

« Pour sûr, elle l'est », expliqua-t-elle. « C'est notre meilleur produit. Et elle se plie très facilement ! »

« Ah, tu vois ! » fit Stiles, triomphal.

« Peu importe, prends celle que tu veux » bougonna le loup.

« C'est votre premier enfant ? » demanda la vendeuse, toujours de son air mielleux qui exaspéra visiblement Derek.

Stiles comprit le sens de sa question et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

« Euh… Non, en fait c'est… »

« Nos magasins prônent la diversité parentale et nous sommes ravis que vous nous ayez choisis pour vos achats », déclara-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à la petite louve qui se mit à gazouiller. « Qu'elle est mignonne ! Si je peux me permettre, elle a vos yeux, monsieur », dit-elle à Derek.

« On se demande pourquoi… », murmura Stiles en esquissant un sourire railleur.

« Il vous faudrait autre chose, messieurs ? »

« Non. On s'en va. »

« Mais, Derek… »

« J'ai dit : on s'en va. Maintenant ! »

Face à la mine étonnée de la jeune femme, Stiles s'excusa silencieusement et rejoignit l'alpha qui avait récupéré au hasard une des poussettes et la traînait nonchalamment vers les caisses. À l'air jovial qu'il affichait on aurait pu croire qu'il en voulait personnellement à chaque objet du magasin.

Après quelques heures de supplice, ils regagnèrent enfin la Camaro, épuisés mais soulagés d'avoir acquis tout un tas d'objets absolument essentiels - d'après Stiles - à la petite louve et à son bien-être. Pour certains d'entre eux, Derek avait de sérieux doutes.

Stiles attacha l'enfant dans le siège-auto flambant neuf tout en jetant des regards appuyés à Derek, l'air de dire _« tu vois, c'est mieux que de la mettre dans le coffre ! »._

Il rejoignit ensuite Derek à l'avant et ils démarrèrent en direction du loft.

« Ton père ? » fit le loup sans regarder Stiles.

« Je lui ai dit que je restais chez Scott. _Encore_. »

Il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot, signifiant ainsi qu'il commençait à en avoir ras la casquette de devoir mentir à tout le monde pour jouer aux nounous clandestines.

Le silence suivit sa déclaration et s'imposa sur une bonne partie du trajet. Finalement, ce fut Derek qui réengagea la conversation :

« Où tu as appris tout ça ? »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Ces trucs. Avec les bébés. »

« Mes cousines. La sœur de mon père a eu des jumelles, l'année avant que j'entre au lycée. Puisque je passais toujours mes vacances chez elle, je m'occupais de mes cousines pour l'aider un peu. Enfin, j'trouvais ça normal, quoi. Elle avait déjà trois autres enfants, et mes cousins sont pas des plus calmes ! »

« C'est de famille, apparemment. »

Stiles fit une moue faussement vexée avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« J'ai peut-être une piste pour la gamine. »

« Oh ? T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! D'ailleurs, faudrait vraiment lui trouver un prénom… Bon, elle doit sûrement en avoir un, mais je doute que « _Choupette_ » lui conviendrait si elle pouvait parler et dire ce qu'elle en pense, tu crois pas ? Regarde, moi, on m'a donné un nom imprononçable et carrément bizarre. J'ai rien pu dire ! Heureusement qu'on a fini par m'appeler Stiles, sinon ça craignait un max et-»

« Stiles ! »

« Euh, désolé, tu disais ? »

« Il y a une meute à Long Beach. Une meute avec plusieurs louveteaux. Cette gamine pourrait en faire partie.»

« Génial! Comment on les contacte? »

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Stiles supposa que ce n'était pas spécialement de bon augure, mais il préféra rester tout de même sur ses gardes. Vous vous souvenez de cette réflexion quant au fait que Hale passait le plus clair de son temps à dramatiser? Ça s'appliquait exactement, ici et maintenant.

« On pourrait demander à voir l'alpha… », laissa tomber le loup, toujours raide comme un piquet, les mains crispées sur le volant de la Camaro qui filait à toute vitesse sur la nationale.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui...Je pensais que tu allais me dire que contacter cette meute relèverait de l'impossible, ou un truc du genre ! Parce que, si y a juste besoin de parler à l'alpha, le plus vite sera le mieux. »

Étrangement, Stiles nota que les mains de Derek avaient resserré leur prise sur le volant. Les jointures des phalanges avaient clairement blanchi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _Sourwolf_ ? C'est une meute ennemie, c'est ça ? »

« Non. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il parut méditer un instant avant de lui répondre. « ... Si la mère de la gamine l'a abandonnée devant le loft pour la protéger, tu crois pas qu'on devrait d'abord se renseigner avant d'en parler à l'alpha ? Peut-être que c'est à cause de lui que la louve a dû se séparer du bébé. »

Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, en resta bouche-bée. Il posa ses deux mains sur le bras du loup et le secoua, faisant fi de ses grognements.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de Derek Hale ?! » s'exclama-t-il. « Derek, tu m'entends ? Reviens à toi! Un type beaucoup trop attentionné vient de prendre possession de ton corps! »

Le loup se dégagea et poussa Stiles contre son siège avec force.

« C'est toi-même qui as supposé cette histoire, je te rappelle! »

« Ouais, et depuis quand tu m'écoutes ?! »

Derek ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, signifiant que la conversation était momentanément terminée et il gara la Camaro devant son appartement deux minutes plus tard. Tandis qu'il portait à bout de bras la petite montagne d'objets pour bébés, Stiles déblatérait sur tous les scénarios envisageables quant à l'abandon de la louve, toujours endormie dans ses bras. Et Derek n'écoutait pas vraiment.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le vieil immeuble, il voulut empêcher Stiles de faire un geste de plus mais l'adolescent avait déjà ouvert la porte et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Scott flanqué d'Allison, de Lydia et d'Isaac.

_Oh ! Le malaise !_ Joli petit embarras qui papillonna gaiement tout autour d'eux pendant quelques secondes. Secondes qui parurent se noyer dans l'éternité. Pour X raisons (mais en vérité, il connaissait la valeur de X mieux que personne), Derek était probablement le plus gêné de tous. Il remercierait plus tard Lydia qui vint inconsciemment à sa rescousse.

« Oooh, qu'elle est mignonne ! » s'était-elle écrié, brisant ce silence inconfortable durant lequel les mâles s'étaient toisés avec circonspection.

En trois enjambées, la belle rousse avait arraché la louve des bras de Stiles, suivie d'Allison qui avait cédé à la curiosité, s'approchant à son tour.

« Ça alors ! » s'exclama Isaac. « Alors la légende sur les mâles garous qui peuvent mettre au monde des gamins est vraie ? »

Personne ne jugea bon de relever la remarque illuminée du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut plutôt savoir Scott sans lâcher Stiles des yeux. « Stiles, pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu allais au loft pour faire du… _baby-sitting_ ? »

« C'est à cause de moi. »

Derek délaissa tout son chargement à même le sol avant de s'avancer vers Scott et de lui faire face de manière absolument imposante, rappelant ainsi qui était l'alpha. Juste pour la forme.

Bon ok, Derek adorait faire ça.

« Cette louve a été abandonnée devant le loft, Stiles m'aidait à découvrir pourquoi. »

« Tu plaisantes ? J'ai juste joué à la maman depuis ces trois derniers jours ! Il m'a refilé tout le travail, cet ingrat ! »

« Pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus, Derek ? On aurait pu vous aider », fit remarquer Allison.

« Est-ce que vous avez découvert quelque chose sur ce bébé ? », demanda Lydia tout en dorlotant la petite louve.

« Ah… Alors en fait c'est pas ton bébé, Derek ? » fit Isaac, en proie à une intense réflexion.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle resterait au loft autant de temps », répondit Derek sans faire attention à Isaac, qui en soupira de frustration. « Et je n'ai pas jugé utile de tous vous prévenir pour si peu. »

« Derek pense que Choupette vient d'une meute qui vit à Long Beach. »

« _Choupette _? »

Lydia grimaça.

« On s'est pas encore mis d'accord sur le prénom. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, clairement agacé, tandis que les filles riaient gentiment.

« On doit retrouver ses parents… », avança Scott. « Plus le temps passe, plus ça devient dangereux, autant pour elle que pour nous. Surtout si c'est un bébé loup. On devrait parler à la meute de Long Beach. »

« Je vais en parler à mon père », annonça Allison. « Il sait peut-être quelque chose. Scott a raison, on ne devrait pas faire traîner les choses. Il se pourrait que sa meute vienne la revendiquer et nous accuse de l'avoir enlevée, par exemple. On ne peut pas prendre autant de risques ! »

« Je- » commença Derek avant d'être interrompu par Allison.

« Je vais y aller ! Plus tôt on sera fixés, mieux ce sera. »

« Je te suis. Isaac, passe chez Deaton, il sait peut-être des choses sur la meute et sur les louveteaux-garous en général », fit Scott en emboîtant le pas à sa petite amie, bientôt suivie par Isaac.

Lydia, elle, remit la louve dans les bras de Stiles.

« Eum… Désolée, mais les bébés un peu, ça va. Après, je m'en passe. J'ai rencard, de toute façon ! Tenez-moi au courant s'il y a du changement ! »

La rouquine disparut à son tour, laissant Stiles, Derek et l'enfant seuls au loft, qui avait retrouvé son calme.

« Eh bah, on peut pas dire qu'ils sont pas efficaces ! » sourit Stiles.

Derek bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Évidemment que ces gamins étaient efficaces ! Trop, même ! Il gérait parfaitement bien la situation et il avait fallu qu'ils s'en mêlent.

Si peu enclin qu'il soit à s'occuper d'un enfant loup, il avait au moins pu passer du temps avec cet abruti d'hyperactif à la parole facile.

Maintenant, il sentait que Stiles allait lui échapper.

Encore.

* * *

><p>(1) PNMag, alias <em>Pregnancy and Newborn Magazine<em>, est un magazine américain sur la maternité.

(2) Alfred, le célèbre majordome de Batman.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le second chapitre, en espérant que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant!<p>

**Petite précision quand même:** durant ce mois de novembre, j'ai des obligations "d'ordre professionnel" _(vas-y comment elle se la pète celle-là!)_ qui vont m'empêcher de publier régulièrement la suite de cette fic. Je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si le chapitre 3 met du temps à arriver. Dès le premier décembre, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et les publications se feront chaque samedi soir.

**MERCI ENCORE et rappelez-vous, les reviews, c'est gratuit, et j'adore vous lire ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLD ON - CHAPITRE 3.**

**NDA:** Bonjour, bonsoir mes loups. Très rapidement:

- Pardon pour le retard de publication :(

- J'ai encore énormément de boulot, donc les prochaines publis seront irrégulières, j'en ai peur. **Je posterai le samedi**, par contre!

- **ÉNORME MERCI** à vous tous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews que je prends plaisir à lire. Vous êtes géniaux, _je vous aime! _

- Merci aux guests **_Marion, Wm, Melanie Cantrel, Breenette_** et**_ Aurore_**!

- J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est pas le cas!

- Merci à **Cathouchka31** pour son super boulot de relecture! Cette nana est géniale :D Comme disent les jeunes: elle roxx du poney! xD

- Et merci à ma femme **Joline Hale**, qui est ma lectrice crash-test lol

.

**Sans plus attendre, la suite! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p><strong>OooOooOooO<strong>

Franchement, Stiles aurait pu postuler pour le concours de «_ La meilleure maman de l'année_ ». Parce qu'il était vraiment une maman de compèt'.

Une super-maman, même.

Au lieu de vivre sa vie d'ado ou d'aller aider ses amis à se renseigner sur la meute de Long Beach, il jouait à la _maman_. C'était plus du jeu d'ailleurs, c'était carrément une vocation. À ce stade, plus question de parler de «_baby-sitting_».

Stiles se surprenait lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé posséder, à ce point, la fibre maternelle. Occupé à vérifier la température du biberon au chocolat de la petite louve, il songeait à sa mère. Claudia lui avait-elle transmis ce gène ? Mon dieu, si des féministes télépathes surprenaient ses pensées, il se ferait probablement transformer en eunuque... heureusement qu'il n'en connaissait aucune.

Un éclair de génie lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Derek, isolé sur un coin de son canapé, tel un orphelin abandonné sur le quai d'une gare, un livre à la main.

« Au fait Derek, qu'est-ce que tu penses de _Leia _? Tu sais, la sœur de Luke Skywalker. »

Si pour certain, ça ne l'était pas, pour Stiles, la corrélation entre un biberon au chocolat et Star Wars était évidente.

Le loup lui répondit par un relevé de sourcil interrogateur.

Derek Hale, ou l'art de la communication sourcilière, chapitre 42.

« Ben oui, pour Choupette. Son prénom ! »

« Pas question que je donne un prénom à ce bébé. »

« Alors tu préfères vraiment « _Choupette _» ? »

« Je préfère rien du tout, Stiles. Ce bébé n'est pas à nous, on n'a pas à lui donner de prénom. »

« Allez Sourwolf, c'est pas comme si elle allait s'en souvenir plus tard ! Leia, c'est super cool, non ? »

Derek referma son livre d'un geste rageur et le balança sur le canapé avant de se lever.

« Non, Stiles ! »

« Oh, allez Derek, t'es pas sympa... Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais de... Cassie ? Un dérivé de Cassandra... Genre Cassandra Cain, c'est la quatrième batgirl des DC Comics. Et en plus dans certaines langues, si tu prends juste le « _Sandra _», ça veut dire lune. Tu vois le truc ? Lune... Louve... Loup-garou ! C'est génial, non ? Alors Cassie, ça me semble bien. »

Derek empoigna Stiles par le col de son T-shirt et le tira vers lui dans un geste menaçant.

« J'ai dit: NON ! » siffla-t-il entre ses crocs, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'adolescent.

Son cri à réveiller les morts fit peur à Choupette-Cassie qui se remit à pleurer. Derek toisa Stiles quelques instants de plus, le mettant au défi de dire quoi que ce soit, puis il le relâcha.

Stiles en profita pour respirer un bon coup, une main sur son cœur affolé. Il fallait bien ça pour se remettre du fait que, trois secondes plus tôt, il avait failli mourir déchiqueté par un alpha trop susceptible. Il prit la petite dans ses bras et la dorlota patiemment.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'es pas fait pour avoir des enfants, Derek ? » bougonna-t-il, soudain fatigué de supporter le caractère de cochon de ce cinglé de loup.

« J'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais. Ni que je voulais de cette chose qui gesticule et braille à longueur de journée. D'ailleurs, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un ! » railla-t-il.

Stiles soupira.

« Peut-être, mais c'est à toi qu'on l'a confiée. Si tu y mettais un peu du tien, ça se passerait mieux entre vous deux ! »

Stiles faillit ajouter « _et c'est aussi valable pour nous_ », mais il ne le fit pas. Le « _remuage_ » de couteau dans la plaie n'était pas spécialement nécessaire à cet instant.

« Bon, si tu permets, je vais lui donner son biberon et rentrer chez moi. »

« Non, tu lui donnes son biberon et tu restes là. »

Liam Nesson était de retour. Stiles décida qu'il soutiendrait ce regard meurtrier pendant au moins dix secondes.

_Une..._

_..._

_Deux..._

_..._

_...Trois..._

« Bon sang, Derek ! Tu sais que t'es vachement flippant ! Surtout avec cette tête-là ! On séquestre pas ses invités chez soi, je te signale. »

« T'es pas mon invité. »

Stiles se mordit les lèvres en tapant nerveusement du pied gauche. Une infinité de possibilités s'offrait à lui : Fuir et se faire tuer par Derek. Gueuler un bon coup puis se faire tuer par Derek. Obéir et finalement se faire tuer par Derek. La réponse D et se faire aussi tuer par Derek.

« Ok, je reste. Mais alors, c'est toi qui t'occupes du biberon. Moi, je suis HS. »

Derek grogna pour la forme mais récupéra d'un geste résigné le chocolat chaud et la louve, chacun d'une main.

Tout en soupirant de lassitude, il assit le bambin sur ses genoux et lui colla la tétine dans la bouche. La nouvellement rebaptisée Cassie (Stiles comptait bien l'appeler comme ça, maintenant), tira sur la main qui retenait le biberon et l'éloigna à coup de gazouillis mécontents. L'adulte et l'enfant se lancèrent un regard perçant puis la petite fille attrapa la main libre de Derek, porta un de ses doigts à sa petite bouche... et le mordit.

Derek poussa une exclamation de surprise et retira sa main endolorie.

« Hé ! Elle m'a mordu ! » se plaignit-il, ahuri.

« C'est qu'elle t'aime bien, alors », dit Stiles sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu mords les gens que tu aimes bien, toi ? »

« Euh, ben ça dépend comment tu mords, déjà ! Et puis, je connais quelqu'un qui en serait bien capable... », le taquina Stiles. « Elle fait ses crocs, c'est tout. Évite de mettre tes doigts dans sa ligne de mire et tout ira bien. Faudra lui donner des trucs froids à mordiller. »

Stiles encouragea Derek d'un signe de tête puis entreprit de ranger le loft, envahi d'objets divers et variés traînant à même le sol. Il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil discrets en direction de l'alpha, s'assurant ainsi qu'il n'était pas en train d'étouffer Cassie avec son biberon.

Mais visiblement, Derek s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il s'était installé sur le canapé, la petite à moitié allongée contre lui. D'où il était, Stiles ne pouvait pas entendre ce que le loup lui marmonnait. Des ordres et des menaces, sans doute, mais Cassie semblait graduellement se calmer. Elle finit même par lâcher le biberon, laissant Derek le lui donner. Stiles crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire planer sur le visage du loup, mais il n'en était pas certain.

Dix minutes plus tard, Cassie s'était endormie dans les bras de Derek et Stiles avait posé deux boites de conserves sur la table basse.

« Je croyais qu'on commandait chinois », fit remarquer Derek tandis que Stiles prenait place à ses côtés.

« Il est une heure du mat', je doute que monsieur Cho apprécie de nous livrer maintenant !... Dis, Derek, tu manges, des fois ? Tu sais... entrée, plat, dessert. Ta cuisine est vide. Ça t'arrive de cuisiner ?»

« J'aime pas cuisiner. »

« Tu vas pas me dire que tu bouffes que des converses ! »

« Non. C'est toi qui les manges, pas moi. »

Stiles plissa les yeux, lui demandant implicitement plus d'explications.

« Peter se charge de cuisiner, quand il est là. Isaac faisait à manger quand il vivait ici. Sinon, c'était ma sœur. »

« Et quand y'a personne à part toi au loft ? »

« Il y a toujours quelqu'un. Pour preuve, tu es là. »

« Attends... Alors, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé de rester, c'était pour que je te fasse à manger ? » fit Stiles, ahuri et_presque_ outré… Vraiment à deux doigts de l'être. Vraiment.

D'autant que Derek avait gardé le silence.

« Tu pourrais te défendre, au moins ! » s'exclama Stiles avant de baisser d'un ton de peur de réveiller Cassie. « T'es pas sérieux, là ? Si ? »

Derek se leva avec précaution et porta la louve jusqu'au canapé. Il la déposa au centre et l'entoura de coussins pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Stiles s'était aussi levé et faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Garder un bébé, j'veux bien ! Surtout si c'est pour la préserver d'un loup mal léché qui ne sait pas comment clipper les attaches d'une barboteuse ! Par contre, dans le contrat, c'était pas stipulé que je devais aussi servir de majordome au dit loup mal léché ! Mais évidemment, Stiles est trop gentil pour dire non, bien sûr ! Et Stiles se fait avoir à chaque f- »

« Stiles ! Tu recommences. »

L'adolescent reprit son souffle. Derek s'approcha de lui et, pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait le frapper. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester ni trop près ni trop loin, la mine résignée.

« Tu penses vraiment que je voulais que tu restes uniquement pour me faire la cuisine ? »

« Évidemment ! Quoi d'autre, sinon ? Bah ! T'en fais pas Derek, de toute manière je suis visiblement bon qu'à ça », lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. « Je crois que le mieux à faire est de prendre Cassie et de l'amener chez moi. Après tout, mon père pourrait nous aider. Il serait_ravi_ de s'occuper un peu d'elle et ça me permettrait de dormir quelques heures. »

« Je peux le faire, moi aussi. »

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines, Derek ? T'es une vraie quiche en matière de maternage ! Occupe-toi plutôt d'aider les autres avec la meute de Long Beach. »

« Je préfère que tu restes là. »

Derek n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais le ton de sa voix s'était fait soudain plus menaçant.

« Pas question que je te serve de bonniche plus longtemps », s'emporta une nouvelle fois Stiles en serrant les poings.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi ! Je te demande juste de rester avec moi, c'est tout !» s'exclama à son tour Derek.

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que j'en ai envie ! »

L'écho de cette dernière phrase sembla se répercuter sur tous les murs du loft pendant de longues secondes. Stiles, bouche bée, regardait Derek comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'écho fit place à un silence totalement gênant durant lequel chacun tentait de lire dans le regard de l'autre.

Derrière eux, la porte du loft s'ouvrit puis se ferma. Ils n'esquissèrent pas même un mouvement.

Quelqu'un siffla d'admiration et les sortit ainsi de leur duel de _regards qui tuent_.

« Eh bien ! C'est quoi cette atmosphère chargée en dopamine ? »

Peter affichait un sourire goguenard et parfaitement provocateur.

« Sérieusement les enfants, prenez une chambre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Derek, rappelle-moi de te décerner la médaille du meilleur hôte de Beacon Hills ! » railla l'oncle. « Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette... chose… ? »

Le loup tenta de s'approcher de Cassie, paisiblement endormie sur le canapé. Stiles s'interposa, une seconde avant de se dire que c'était assez stupide. Il était enfermé avec deux loups-garous, il pouvait mourir à tout moment, sans que le faible petit humain qu'il était soit en mesure de lever un orteil pour s'y opposer. D'ailleurs, Peter ne retint pas son éclat de rire face à ce geste protecteur envers le bébé.

« Dites donc, vous avez brûlé les étapes, tous les deux. Vous l'avez adoptée quand, cette gosse ? »

« On n'a adopté personne », se défendit Stiles. « Et ne t'approche pas de Cassie. »

« Cassie ? Hum… C'est mignon. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire des enfants à des ados mâles, c'est bon à savoir ! Sans compter que la conception accélérée mériterait une publication scientifique, assurément... Parce qu'elle a...quoi, cette gamine, six mois au moins ?! »

Derek grogna face aux insinuations de son oncle.

« Je t'ai demandé ce que tu fichais ici », réitéra l'Alpha.

« J'ai faim », répondit simplement Peter avant de balancer sur Stiles le sac en plastique qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Le garçon le rattrapa à la volée, se redressant juste à temps pour ne pas s'étaler par terre.

« Voyons voir si l'ado est aussi bon en cuisine qu'en maternage. »

« Bon sang, c'est quoi votre problème avec la cuisine ? s'écria Stiles. Démerde-toi, Peter ! »

Personne ne saurait jamais ce que Derek s'apprêtait à dire à cet instant, Stiles eut juste le temps de le voir froncer davantage les sourcils avant que l'oncle occupe l'intégralité de son champ de vision. Ce dernier avait sorti ses crocs et fit luire ses yeux bleus. Un puissant grognement roulait dans sa gorge. Stiles capitula bien trop rapidement et déguerpit en cuisine. Si Derek lui faisait peur, Peter le terrifiait.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se disait dans l'autre pièce tandis qu'il sortait un à un les produits du sac plastique. Les deux loups parlaient visiblement de Cassie et Stiles se demanda si Derek solliciterait son oncle pour l'aider dans cette affaire. C'était peu probable, mais Peter connaissait du monde. Il savait peut-être quelque chose sur la meute de Long Beach.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles, fatigué, somnolait devant la casserole qui chauffait sur le feu de la gazinière.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un dans son dos. Il voulut se retourner mais Peter était déjà pressé contre lui et attrapait d'une main ferme le manche de la casserole. Stiles dû se retenir à la gazinière pour ne pas plonger en avant tant le loup était collé à lui.

« Ça a l'air bon », susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille.

Stiles tenta de se dégager mais c'est à peine si Peter recula. Au lieu de ça, le beta fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa carotide et inspira son odeur. Stiles se pétrifia.

« Q-Qu'est-ce que tu… fais ? P-Peter… ! Je… j'ai pas de-»

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je rêve de planter mes crocs dans ta gorge… »

Stiles couina de façon absolument ridicule et réussit à pivoter sur lui-même. Il se retrouva _littéralement_ nez à nez avec l'oncle Hale. Ce dernier arborait un sourire indécent. Le cœur de Stiles s'évertuait à battre un record de vitesse. Normal, il était mort de peur. Et la peur, ça avait le don d'exciter Peter. Stiles le savait, mais il n'était pas un putain de moine tibétain, capable de contrôler tout un tas de trucs physiologiques. Alors, il ferma les yeux.

« Peter, ça suffit. »

Stiles sentait le regard froid de Derek posé sur eux. Cependant, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, trop occupé à prier pour sa survie. Les minutes semblèrent s'allonger et Peter continuait son petit manège, espérant sans doute faire craquer l'adolescent ou même son neveu. Il finit pourtant par se reculer et prit la relève aux fourneaux, comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu pourrais partager », lâcha-t-il tout de même par-dessus son épaule, à l'attention de Derek.

Stiles interrogea l'alpha du regard mais celui-ci resta fermé à toute discussion intrasourcilière, quelle qu'elle fut. Trop content de laisser Peter dans la cuisine, il retourna au salon en suivant Derek avant que celui-ci ne daigne enfin dire quelque chose.

« Rentre chez toi, Stiles. »

_Ah bah merci bien ! Maintenant que j'aurais pu enfin manger quelque chose !_

« « _Rentre chez toi, Stiles_ » ? répéta l'adolescent sur le même ton. « Après la scène que tu m'as faite ? Alors là mon grand, sache que je vais rester ici. Je vais même _camper_ ici ! Surtout avec Peter dans les parages. Il a une tête à manger les bébés, ton oncle. Encore plus que toi. »

« Je suis sérieux, Stiles. Rentre. Je t'appelle demain matin. »

Le plus jeune n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Enfin...ses oreilles. Qu'avaient-ils pu bien se dire pour que Derek revienne sur sa décision de le séquestrer au loft contre son gré ?

« Et… Quand est-ce qu'on va parler de ce qui vient de se passer ? Parce qu'on est d'accord, il s'est passé un truc ! » Tenta Stiles, pas tout à fait certain de vouloir entendre une quelconque réponse.

Derek croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'une manière autoritaire.

« Très bien ! Bon courage avec Cassie ! » s'exclama Stiles en tournant les talons. « Quand même, j'ai faim moi ! Me suis tapé la préparation de la bouffe et au moment de passer à table, on me fout dehors comme une merde ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il atteignait la porte blindée quand l'alpha le retint par le bras.

Stiles pivota sur lui-même... et il... attendit.

Il commença même à compter les secondes qui s'étiraient...encore et encore, le regard rivé sur celui du loup.

Au bout du compte (trente-sept secondes très exactement. Stiles aimait être précis), Derek desserra sa prise juste assez pour qu'il ne la sente presque plus et marmonna un faible « _merci_ ».

Là ! Elle était là !

Encore cette étrange atmosphère !

« Derek ? » Essaya-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le loup semblait vouloir dire quelque chose et Stiles devint tout à coup nerveux. Certaines régions de son cerveau s'affolèrent et il dut se concentrer juste assez pour ne pas paniquer.

À l'entrée de la cuisine, Peter les observait, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

Alors que Derek relâchait finalement Stiles qui fila sans demander son reste, l'oncle pianota rapidement sur l'écran de son téléphone.

Destinataire inconnu [2 :13] : _Elle est au loft._

**OooOooOooO**

* * *

><p><strong>Suite au prochain chapitre!<strong>

En espérant que celui-là vous a plu!

Une petite review? Même négative, hein! Vous savez que j'adore discuter avec vous :p

A très bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLD ON - CHAPITRE 4.**

**OMG! Je suis confuse! Désolée pour le retard de publication.**

Au lieu de vous sortir l'excuse "_j'ai beaucoup de boulot à la fac_", je vais plutôt vous dire que ma fic a été enlevée par des extra-terrestres et qu'elle a vécu des aventures incroyables avant de m'être restituée! ^^'

Merci aux followers et surtout aux reviewers et aux guests **_Aurore, Breenette,__ Guest_ **et** _Sanga. _**_Vous êtes __au top!_

En espérant avoir répondu à tout le monde.

Merci à **Cathouchka31**, ma merveilleuse beta.

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de Hold On. **

**Il y a ENFIN un peu de Sterek EXPLICITE. Oui, oui. On y arrive. **

Ah! Est-ce que je vous ai donné le contexte? La fic se passe entre la saison 3a et la 3b.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>OooOooOooO<strong>

Bobby Finstock tenait fièrement dans ses mains le premier prix de lacrosse de la saison précédente. Droit comme un i, à la limite d'être ému aux larmes et la voix vibrante d'accents lyriques, il récitait avec une religieuse précision son discours d'encouragements aux joueurs. Si on tendait bien l'oreille, on pouvait même percevoir les violons accompagner ses mots.

« … Et si nous remportons la victoire, le 4 juillet ne sera plus connu comme la fête nationale américaine, mais comme le jour où le monde a déclaré d'une seule voix : _'Nous n'entrerons pas dans la nuit sans combattre. Nous ne voulons pas disparaître sans nous battre '_… » (1)

« Bobby ! »

« Fermez-là, j'ai pas fini ! Nous allons vivre… »

« BOBBY ! »

Le coach scruta la foule en délire ainsi que les joueurs qui attendaient patiemment qu'il ait fini son speech.

« ROBERT BENJAMIN FINSTOCK ! »

Le susnommé se réveilla en sursaut et essuya le filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche d'un revers de main.

« ROBE- »

« OUI ! QUOI ?! »

« LA PORTE ! »

Finstock s'ébouriffa rageusement la tignasse, se levant du canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision, tandis qu'on s'évertuait à sonner encore et encore à la porte.

« J'arrive ! J'arrive ! Arrêtez d'appuyer sur cette fichue sonnette vous allez finir par la… Stilinski ?! »

Stiles esquissa un sourire innocent.

« Bonsoir, coach ! On vous dérange pas, j'espère ? Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je pouvais pas attendre. En fait, vous n'étiez pas mon premier choix, mais après réflexion je me suis dit que cette idée était peut-être pas si mauvaise ! En plus, vous vous souvenez, un jour vous m'avez dit qu'au besoin vous me rendriez service, alors- »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Euh… Ouais, peu importe ! Ecoutez, ça va vous paraitre complètement dingue mais hier soir je- »

« Viens-en au fait, Stilinski ! »

Stiles se tourna quelques instants vers la Camaro. Derek l'y attendait et lui fit signe de se dépêcher. Finstock se pencha à son tour, sourcils froncés. Derek le salua d'un sourire crispé.

« Coach… Je… J'ai besoin que vous gardiez Cassie quelques heures… »

« Gardez quoi ? »

C'est alors que le professeur d'économie remarqua le bambin sagement assis dans sa poussette dernier cri. Il recula d'un pas, horrifié.

A sa tête, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait hurler un _« vade retro, satanas ! _» avant de claquer la porte et de réciter le Notre Père.

« Cassie », répéta Stiles. « C'est, euh… C'est ma cousine. Je dois faire un _truc_ et je peux pas l'emmener. Personne peut la garder et je dois _vraiment_ faire ce… truc. Alors, je me suis dit qu'en bon coach que vous êtes, vous pourriez me rendre cet immense service… Et… Et je vous promets de rester calme pendant les entrainements tout le reste de l'année ! S'il vous plait, coach ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

Finstock se retrouva avec le bébé dans les bras sans qu'il ne sache comment.

« Merci, merci. Vous êtes le meilleur, coach ! On repasse la prendre dès que possible, ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Stiles lui refourgua un sac à langer, embrassa rapidement sa « _cousine_ » sur le front et commença à se diriger au pas de course vers la Chevrolet.

« Ah, j'oubliais ! Si vous lui donnez du jus de fruits, coupez-le avec de l'eau, elle le digère mal sinon ! Et ne sortez pas de chez vous avant qu'on revienne ! Et n'appelez personne d'autre que moi en cas de besoin ! Merci, coach !... Oh ! Et n'approchez pas vos doigts de sa bouche, elle fait ses dents, elle pourrait vous mordre ! Incroyable comme les bébés ont de la force dans la mâchoire !»

L'adolescent se précipita vers la Camaro et une seconde plus tard, Finstock se retrouvait seul sur le pas de sa porte, un bébé dans les bras.

« BOBBY ! C'ETAIT QUI ?! »

Le professeur baissa les yeux sur Cassie qui le regardait en faisant des gazouillis.

Il blêmit alors que sa mère approchait, telle une tornade impétueuse prête à tout détruire sur son passage.

Il serra les dents et l'attendit.

* * *

><p>(1)<em> C'est une partie du discours du président Whitmore, dans Independence Day, le film préféré du coach et discours qu'il cite toujours pendant les championnats de lacrosse, selon Stiles.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>OooOooOooO<strong>

[_Quelques heures plus tôt_]

Après l'étrange scène entre Derek, l'oncle psychopathe et lui, Stiles était rentré pour dormir un peu puis passer la journée avec son père.

Comme à son habitude, l'adolescent était agité.

Cette après-midi-là peut-être un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le shérif avait posé bruyamment sa tasse de café sur la table de la cuisine et fixé son fils d'un regard qui se voulait jupitérien mais qui ne l'était absolument pas (Stilinski Senior n'avait plus beaucoup d'autorité sur sa progéniture probablement depuis la préadolescence).

« Stiles, tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

« Oui, oui », sourit-il en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe, alors ? »

« Tout baigne, 'pa ! T'es de garde, cette nuit ? »

« Stiles », soupira le shérif. « Je sais que tous ces trucs… _surnaturels_… c'est nouveau pour moi, mais je peux aider. Je ne veux pas que mon fils se mette en danger sans que je le sache ! »

« T'en fais pas, papa, c'est rien, je t'assure ! »

« Très bien », capitula le patriarche. « À propos, puisqu'on est samedi, je t'avais promis que ce soir on-»

Le shérif fut interrompu par le téléphone de son fils, qui vibrait avec insistance. Stiles se jeta littéralement dessus et lut rapidement le message. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de soulagement et il tapa une réponse brève avant de reporter son attention sur son père.

« Désolé, 'pa, j'dois y aller, Scott m'attend ! » Mentit-il avec aplomb.

**OooOooOooO**

Sur le chemin le menant au loft, Stiles se repassa mentalement le message :

Sourwolf [06 :24] : _Chris a du nouveau. _

Si aucune mention de Cassie n'avait été faite dans ce texto _derekien_ magnifiquement concis, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait bien et que le loup avait survécu à une nuit seul avec le bébé.

…Et que l'oncle psychopathe n'avait pas mangé Cassie…

… Et que Chris Argent avait réellement du nouveau sur la meute de Long Beach.

… Et que Derek s'attendait donc à ce que Stiles rapplique le plus vite possible au loft.

Pas sûr pour la dernière supposition, mais Stiles s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Une routine étrange s'était installée depuis que Cassie était entrée dans leurs vies et le jeune homme s'était fait un devoir de s'occuper de ce bébé comme si c'était le sien.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le territoire de Derek, il remarqua à peine que tout le monde était là. Il se précipita plutôt vers Allison et arracha presque la petite louve de ses bras avant de l'examiner brièvement.

« Elle va bien, Stiles ! » S'agaça le propriétaire des lieux, bras croisés.

« Excuse-moi d'en avoir douté, Sourwolf, mais avec Peter qui la regardait comme un morceau de viande, j'en étais pas si sûr !... Il est où, d'ailleurs ? »

« Pas ici, en tout cas », répondit Scott en haussant les épaules.

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut peut-être commencer ? » Proposa Lydia.

Tous se tournèrent vers Chris Argent qui attendait, légèrement en retrait.

Il s'approcha du groupe. Sa démarche, manifestement étudiée, visait à imposer l'autorité et la sévérité que lui conférait son statut de chasseur.

« Certains pensaient que ce louveteau venait de la meute de Long Beach », commença-t-il. « J'ai essayé d'entrer en contact avec eux, et…rien. J'ai appris par la suite que la meute n'existait plus. L'alpha a été tué, ainsi que tous les betas. »

« Mais par qui ? », voulut savoir Isaac tout en faisant luire ses prunelles dorées.

« Probablement par quelqu'un qui a un lien avec ce bébé. Le plus étrange dans tout ça, c'est que les corps des louves de la meute de Long Beach n'ont pas été retrouvés. J'en viens à penser qu'elles ont été enlevées. »

« Dans quel but ? », demanda Allison.

« Et les louveteaux ? », fit Stiles avant que Chris ne puisse répondre.

« Les louveteaux ? »

« Oui, Derek a dit que la meute de Long Beach comptait plusieurs louveteaux. »

« Aucune trace », répondit alors le chasseur.

Le silence se fit, durant lequel chacun tentait de démêler ce casse-tête.

« Est-ce qu'on est sûr que Cassie appartenait vraiment à la meute de Long Beach ? » Demanda Scott au bout d'un moment.

« C'est la seule meute qui compte des bébés loups-garous de son âge », révéla Chris.

« Donc, la ou les personnes qui ont décimé sa meute sont peut-être à sa recherche ? Si les louves et les louveteaux ont disparu, peut-être qu'ils sont encore en vie…séquestrés quelque part. Et maintenant, leurs geôliers cherchent sans doute Cassie pour l'enlever à son tour ! » S'angoissa Stiles en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant.

« C'est tordu comme raisonnement, mais probable », admit Chris.

« Elle n'est pas en sécurité avec nous », dit alors Derek.

« Tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on la confie à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Dit Stiles non sans une pointe de contrariété. « Pas question qu'on l'abandonne ! On est responsable d'elle, maintenant ! Même si elle nous met tous en danger ! »

« Elle ne peut pas rester ici, Stiles ! » Grogna Derek.

« Tu crois que ton père pourrait la garder le temps qu'on découvre qui s'en est pris à la meute de Long Beach ? » Demanda Scott à son meilleur ami.

« Non, elle serait tout autant en danger avec le shérif », remarqua Lydia. « On doit la confier à quelqu'un qui n'a rien à voir avec tout ça et qui ne connaît pas l'existence des loups-garous. Si les… _kidnappeurs_… sont à sa recherche, ils chercheront d'abord chez nous et pas chez cette personne, non ? »

« Tu proposes qui ? » Voulut savoir Isaac.

Lydia jeta un regard étrange à Stiles puis à Derek avant de sourire d'un air triomphal.

« J'ai ma petite idée. »

**OooOooOooO**

Laisser Cassie au coach était la dernière chose à laquelle Stiles aurait pensé.

Bobby Finstock n'était pas un mauvais bougre, mais il n'était pas vraiment patient avec les adolescents. Alors avec les bébés…

Stiles avait gardé le silence tout le long du trajet et tordait nerveusement ses doigts entre eux.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais, l'air de rien, et au lieu de bifurquer à gauche pour ramener le jeune homme chez lui, il continua tout droit sur l'avenue. Stiles ne mit que quelques secondes pour remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne route.

« Euh, Derek, tu devais tourner là-bas, non ? » S'étonna-t-il en se redressant sur son siège.

« Je sais. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et essaya de deviner où le loup le conduisait en lisant les panneaux.

« Alors on y est ? » Souffla-t-il au bout d'un court instant. « C'est le moment où tu vas m'amener dans une ruelle sombre et où tu vas m'arracher la gorge… _avec tes dents _? »

Derek soupira en commençant à regretter de ne pas l'avoir déposé chez lui.

« Ne me tente pas »

« Ça t'arrive de parler sans grogner ? » Plaisanta Stiles, de plus en plus nerveux. « Sans rire, Derek ! On va où ? »

« Dîner. »

Stiles allait répliquer mais ses mots moururent au bout de ses lèvres. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, interloqué.

« P-Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander.

« Parce-que tu dois manger. Et tu te plaignais de mon frigo vide. »

Stiles pouffa nerveusement.

« Donc en fait, c'est le moment où les parents déposent leur enfant chez la grand-mère, pour partir se faire une soirée en amoureux ! »

Derek lui jeta un regard médusé avant d'oser se risquer à comprendre la blague. Il inspira profondément, tentant de garder son calme.

Déjà, parce qu'il avait failli donner un coup de frein en entendant la dernière partie de la phrase, et ensuite parce qu'il avait une furieuse envie de frapper cet abruti d'adolescent qui s'amusait à le torturer sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Très bien, je te ramène chez toi », lâcha sombrement Derek.

« Non, non, c'est bon. Je plaisantais ! Relax, mec !... Alors, on va où ? J'ai une faim de loup-garou, moi ! »

Derek fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« Au Mckenna's. Ça te va ? »

« Ils font le drive dans ce resto quatre étoiles ? »

« Le drive ? »

« J'me vois mal y aller en jeans ! »

« T'as une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Pas question d'aller au McDo. »

« Je rêve ! Monsieur à ses exigences ! »

« Stiles… » Menaça Derek.

« J'ai une meilleure idée : on passe prendre un truc au Hong Kong Express – Monsieur Cho sera ravi de nous revoir- et on s'arrête sur la plage. Histoire de prendre l'air. C'est cool la plage. Le ciel est dégagé, en plus ! On pourra voir les étoiles. J'adore ça ! Tu sais que quand j'étais petit je voulais devenir astronaute ? C'est fascinant, comme métier, tu trouves pas ? Moi en tout cas, ça me fascine. Alors ? On mange chinois ? »

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez et se demanda sérieusement ce qui l'attirait autant chez cet énergumène.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il de lassitude. « Va pour le Hong Kong Express. »

« Génial ! Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre, Sourwolf ! »

Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré, heureux comme un pape.

Il adorait manger chinois.

**OooOooOooO**

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Stiles et Derek étaient assis à même le sable, près du rivage. L'adolescent n'avait pas arrêté une seconde de parler et de gesticuler, dès lors qu'ils avaient coupé le moteur de la Camaro.

L'atmosphère le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise pour une obscure raison. Une allergie au côté romantique de la situation peut-être… Pas question de creuser dans cette direction, ce serait ballot de dénicher un cadavre dans le placard.

« Stiles, ferme-là et mange. »

« Mais je- »

« Mange ! »

« Ok, ok… »

Derek ferma un instant les yeux, soulagé.

Le silence.

_Enfin._

« Dis, Derek… »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » S'écria-t-il. « Ça t'arrive d'avoir rien à dire ?! »

« Euh… »

Stiles réfléchit _vraiment_ à la question.

« Techniquement, si on se base sur la théorie de Freud entre le préconscient et l'inconscient, on-»

« Peu importe ! Dis ce que tu avais à dire, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Il voulait dire quoi Peter, quand il a dit « _tu pourrais partager_ », hier soir ? »

_Et merde_, il ne venait pas de creuser justement dans la direction interdite, là ?

Derek se figea un instant avant de froncer les sourcils et de se fermer comme une huître.

Du moins, c'est ce que Stiles supposa. Une petite voix lui susurra à l'oreille « _diplôme de langage derekien intrasourcilier, baby ! »_

« 'vois pas de quoi tu parles », tenta d'esquiver Derek.

« Mais si ! Rappelle-toi quand… Okay. Tu te fiches de moi, en fait ? Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle mais tu veux pas m'en parler. Je le vois à ta tête. »

« Stiles… »

« J'arrive pas à te suivre, Derek. Tu me gueules dessus et deux minutes après tu me demandes de rester avec toi. Et après, l'oncle psychopathe fait des allusions bizarres. Vous avez fait un pari ou quoi ? Pour savoir de qui je serais le larbin ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que je te prends pour mon larbin ? »

« Ma foi ! » s'exclama Stiles.

Il ne semblait pourtant pas en colère, comme l'autre soir au loft.

« Ça te traverserait pas l'esprit que je puisse apprécier ta présence ? »

Stiles grimaça, parce que ce que venait de déclarer le loup-garou n'avait rien de logique.

« Aaaaah, j'ai compris… Tu as pris l'habitude que je traîne au loft, du coup quand je suis pas là, ça te manque parce que tu peux pas me frapper, me plaquer contre les murs ou me crier dessus. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! »

Derek soupira bruyamment et se leva, époussetant machinalement son jeans. Stiles le suivit et se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Il allait s'excuser et se reculer, mais Derek le retint fermement par le bras.

« J'ai pris l'habitude que tu traînes au loft, oui », dit-il d'une voix basse et légèrement rauque.

Stiles avait bloqué sa respiration à partir du moment où leurs torses s'étaient frôlés. Il était plongé dans les yeux clairs du loup et n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le regard de Derek glissait lentement vers ses lèvres ?

Qu'était-il en train de se passer, _bon sang_ ?

« … Et j'aimerais passer du temps avec… toi », termina le plus âgé dans un souffle.

« Du… D-du… du _temps_ ? »

« Hm », approuva Derek.

« Du… _temps_, comme… du _temps_… du temps à papoter et… et à se raconter des histoires de vestiaires et- »

Derek rapprocha son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, les électrisant tous les deux.

« Du temps… Du temps à s'embrasser ? » Murmura bêtement Stiles, sans même savoir pourquoi les mots coulaient comme ça, tout naturellement, de sa bouche entrouverte.

Le loup pressa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement, timidement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine avant que Stiles ne repousse Derek sans grande conviction, totalement ramolli par ce qui venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, si Derek ne le tenait pas encore par le bras, ses jambes n'auraient probablement pas suffi à retenir son poids.

« C'est pas drôle », bredouilla Stiles en baissant les yeux.

« Stiles… »

Ce dernier s'écarta alors complètement de Derek et fit plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Ne refais plus ça », reprit-il d'une voix triste, légèrement tremblante.

« Stiles », répéta le loup.

« Ramène-moi chez moi. »

« Stiles ! »

« Non, Derek ! J'en ai ma claque d'être ta tête de turque, ça va trop loin, là ! Alors, ramène-moi chez mon père, qu'on puisse se concentrer sur la meute de Cassie. »

Il avait déjà tourné les talons et était parti s'installer dans la Camaro, sur le siège passager. Derek le rejoignit deux minutes plus tard.

Les mains sur le volant, celui-ci se concentra sur les battements du cœur de l'humain.

« C'était sérieux », déclara-t-il alors avant de démarrer la voiture et de prendre la route.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien.

Il préféra passer le reste du trajet à ruminer dans sa tête, essayant de savoir pourquoi Derek l'avait embrassé. Si c'était « _sérieux_ », comme il le disait, cela voulait donc dire qu'il était _attiré_ par Stiles ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'était absolument insensé pour l'adolescent, qui se sentait si… insignifiant, à côté de l'alpha.

« Hé, Stiles, on est arrivé », signala Derek puisque ce dernier ne bougea pas lorsqu'il gara la Chevy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Comment ça « _pourquoi_ » ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait _sérieux_ ? Pourquoi tu serais pas en train de te moquer de moi ? »

Derek soupira et se tourna légèrement vers lui en lui lançant un regard appuyé.

« Je suis du genre à faire ce genre de blagues, peut-être ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. Derek avait raison. Le loup ne faisait jamais ce qu'il ne voulait pas. faire.

« Ecoute Stiles, oublie ça. J'aurais pas dû… Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Rentre. On se voit au loft demain. »

Si Stiles était déçu, il ne le montra pas. Il baragouina un tas de mots incluant son père et les alpagas argentins avant de sortir de la Camaro et de s'enfuir vers l'entrée de sa maison.

Derek ferma un instant les yeux, le cœur en pièces et furieux contre lui-même.

Il avait tout gâché.

**OooOooOooO**

_[Le lendemain]_

Le loup était un aficionado du silence. Ce _non-son_ le fascinait autant qu'il l'apaisait.

Sa sœur Cora le taquinait souvent avec ça. Dans ces moments-là, il aimait citer une phrase du Talmud (non pas qu'il soit _spécifiquement_ juif… Il n'était _spécifiquement_ rien du tout, d'ailleurs) : « _Le silence est le remède à tous les maux_ ».

Alors, bien sûr, lorsqu'il commençait son plaidoyer sur le silence, sa sœur s'en donnait à cœur joie et le qualifiait de « _gros intello prétentieux qui a raté sa vocation_ ».

En règle générale, ces conversations finissaient toujours en bagarre.

Assis sur son canapé, Derek fronça les sourcils et délaissa le livre qu'il tenait. Il était un loup-garou, certes, mais il pouvait très bien apprécier la littérature autant que le silence… Non ?

En réponse à cette question rhétorique qui n'en attendait aucune, ses muscles se contractèrent et son regard vira au rouge. _Littéralement_.

A la prochaine visite de Cora au loft, il se ferait une joie de lui mettre une raclée. Elle l'emmerdait, à force d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

Lorsqu'une citation de Bertolt Brecht lui vint à l'esprit, expliquant vaguement l'importance de l'intelligence dans la société humaine et animale, Derek décida qu'il avait assez cogité sur le sujet. Il ne laisserait pas Cora avoir raison.

Non, il n'était pas un gros intello prétentieux !

Il était tôt et pour une fois que le loft était plongé dans le calme, Derek entendait bien profiter des bienfaits de ce fameux silence qu'il appréciait tant, ainsi que de sa chère et tendre solitude. Il respira un bon coup pour reprendre ses esprits. Cora n'était même pas là, à quoi bon s'énerver pour une dispute qui n'avait même pas encore commencé ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon avant de se figer à mi-chemin.

Il entendit plusieurs cœurs battre.

Il avait pourtant dit aux autres de ne le rejoindre au loft qu'en fin de matinée …

Mais les odeurs qui frappèrent son odorat lui étaient étrangères _ou presque_.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'alarme. Elle ne s'était pas déclenchée.

Sans attendre, il libéra son loup qui grognait déjà en lui. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la porte blindée, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement sur un petit groupe d'inconnus.

Tous loups garous.

Pas besoin d'avoir une pancarte affichant en gros caractères lumineux « _MENACE_ » pour comprendre que ces individus n'étaient pas là pour prendre le thé.

Rugissant avec force, Derek s'élança sur eux.

La suite des évènements restait floue dans son esprit.

Ils lui étaient tous tombés dessus et l'alpha avait senti sur sa chair la douleur fulgurante de nombreuses lacérations. L'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines lui permit de ne pas s'en formaliser. Il envoya au tapis deux des six loups s'acharnant sur lui.

Des coups de crocs et de griffes se perdaient dans cette mêlée brutale. Le sang giclait au sol et contre les murs nus du loft revisitant Jackson Pollock dans une version macabre.

Derek était fort. Il était alpha et pouvait, sans trop de dommages, se débarrasser d'un groupe de betas violents. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était l'aconit.

L'étreinte mordante du cuir badigeonné de tue-loup lui coupa momentanément la respiration. Il porta les mains à son cou pour tenter de se défaire des liens qui l'étouffaient mais le poison ne fit qu'accentuer la douleur.

Quelqu'un tira sur les lanières et, dans un grognement sourd, Derek ne put se retenir de mettre un genou à terre.

Les loups se précipitèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Et ils y parvinrent. Alors seulement, Derek put identifier ce qui l'étranglait. C'était l'extrémité d'un long fouet qu'une jolie brune aux yeux perçants tenait dans sa main soigneusement gantée.

Il croisa le regard hautain de Jennifer Blake qui se pavanait sur son territoire et ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée.

« Bonjour, Derek. »

Elle semblait en pleine jubilation, et surtout, en _parfaite santé._

« Etonnant comme les rôles s'inversent parfois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek serra les crocs. Sa respiration saccadée lui meurtrissait les poumons à chaque nouvelle bouffée d'air chargé d'aconit. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son visage et il dut faire appel à toute la force de son loup pour maitriser la douleur et ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

La Darach enroula lentement le cuir de son fouet jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une trentaine de centimètres entre eux. Il s'agita, essayant de se libérer en vain de l'emprise des betas.

Jennifer souriait, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux de son ancien amant.

« Alors ? »

Elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais plutôt à une autre personne qui semblait être à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Derek sentit un mouvement derrière lui et l'odeur qui lui parvint le sidéra.

« Personne », répondit l'autre.

Le druide sombre baissa les yeux sur son prisonnier.

« Où est l'enfant ? »

Derek soutint son regard malgré ses muscles tremblants qui se contractaient à mesure que l'aconit s'insinuait en lui.

Jennifer passa sa main gantée tout le long du fouet, l'imprégnant de poison puis recula d'un pas et fit partir violemment le plat de sa main sur la joue de Derek.

La morsure de la gifle empoisonnée lui fit perdre l'équilibre et les autres durent le soutenir pour qu'il parvienne à rester à genoux.

« Doucement chérie, il a son compte ».

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi », cracha la Darach. « Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était ici ! »

« Elle était là hier. Si tu avais bougé ton joli derrière, on aurait pu l'avoir. »

Jennifer tira sur le fouet avec rage, arrachant une plainte à Derek.

« Où est l'enfant ?! » hurla-t-elle.

« Le gamin a dû partir avec », fit la voix. « Pas grave. Je sais où il vit ».

« Ne… touchez pas à…S…Stiles ! » grogna Derek.

« Oh, monsieur a retrouvé l'usage de sa langue ! » s'exclama Jennifer. « Dis-moi où est l'enfant, Derek, et nous ne ferons aucun mal à Stiles. »

« J'aurais dû… me… charger de toi q-quand… », articula difficilement le loup avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole.

« Va récupérer l'enfant et tue Stilinski s'il le faut. On embarque Derek. »

« N-Non… ! »

Le susnommé rassembla ses dernières forces et tira sur son entrave mais les loups le plaquèrent sur le sol froid avant de l'assommer sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ça ne faisait pas partie du plan, ça ! »

« Eh bien, je viens d'en changer ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, contente-toi d'obéir. »

Jennifer mit fin à cet échange et tourna les talons sans un regard à son prisonnier ni à son _associé_.

Les autres soulevèrent Derek, toujours inconscient, et le trainèrent hors du loft.

Peter Hale resta un moment figé au milieu de la vaste pièce. Un long soupir plus tard, il se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie du loft, en direction de la maison des Stilinski.

**OooOooOooO**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà.<strong>

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine.

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait très trèèèèès plaisir ;) **

Bisous bisous et meilleurs vœux à tous!

**A très vite (promis, vous n'attendrez pas deux mois :p)**

**Maly.**


End file.
